If $x (x+y) = 27$ and $y (x+y) = 54$, what is the value of $(x+y)^2$?
Answer: Notice that if we add $x(x+y)$ and $y(x+y)$, we can factor out a term of $(x+y)$ to obtain $x(x+y) + y(x+y) = (x+y)(x+y)$. Thus, $(x+y)^2 = x(x+y) + y(x+y)$, so $(x+y)^2 = 27 + 54 = \boxed{81}$.